The Joy of Family
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Another sister of Sheldon's come to visit him, she is exactly like him and he is less than thrilled. When she meddles in is life how will it end and why is she there anyway?  Please R&R. AU because Sheldon doesn't really have a second sister.
1. oh, Joy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Sheldon Cooper sat at his whiteboard trying to figure his latest problem when the phone rang. As usual Leonard answered it.

"Sheldon it's your mother" he said handing the phone to Sheldon.

"Mother?" he asked

"...She didn't...well where is she?...oh dear god...do whatever you want mother but I don't think praying will help...yes I will...okay bye"

"What's wrong?" asked Leonard

"Joy" muttered Sheldon

"are you trying to be sarcastic?" asked Leonard.

"No" just as he said that there was a knock at the door, well actually three knocks.

Knock, knock, knock

"Sheldon"

knock, knock, knock

"Sheldon"

knock, knock, knock

"Sheldon"

"Oh good lord she's here" said Sheldon

"Sheldon, what's going on?" asked Leonard going to answer the door.

"No Leonard" protested Sheldon a little too late, Leonard opened the door to a teenage girl.

"Hello Leonard, where's Sheldon?" she asked

"Um, there?" he said pointing to Sheldon. Sheldon was giving the girl a death glare.

"Sheldon, you don't look happy to see me? Haven't you missed me?" she asked

"Why aren't you home?" he demanded

"Mother's being unreasonable" she complained

"I doubt it" scoffed Sheldon

"No really, she would not let me build a radiation centre in the backyard" she complained

"Oh been there, done that" said Sheldon, Finally Leonard cut in.

"Sheldon who the heck is this?" he asked

"Joy" he said.

"Curse my name" she muttered

"What's wrong with Joy?" asked Leonard.

"Besides the obvious" added Sheldon.

"Well Shelly" she said causing Sheldon's eye to twitch "Joy is a name that will not give me any respect in science, honestly 'Joy' what was mother thinking"

"You can't be here" said Sheldon ignoring the rhetorical question he usually felt the need to answer.

"oh, no I am not going back don't you see that-" started Joy

"I'm sorry" interrupted Leonard "Maybe I was not clear, who is this"

"Don't talk about be like I'm not in the room" she said unhappily

"This is Joy, my sister" said Sheldon continuing to glare at her.

"Apparently I am like Sheldon but look like Missy" shrugged Joy.

"Yes, she is quite intelligent" Sheldon said with obviously discomfort.

"Quite? I am smarter than you and most likely your roommate here" said Joy, Leonard felt that this was a good time to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Sheldon.

"To go get Penny, I can't deal with two Sheldons on my own" said Leonard, as Leonard left Howard and Rag walked in.

"Hey, Sheldon, so you ready for Halo-" said Howard then noticed the girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who's this?" asked Howard

"Joy, my sister" cringed Sheldon

"Why must you always grimace when you mention me?" sighed Joy.

"Well hello there Joy" said Howard flirtatiously.

"I'm 15 Howard" Joy rolled her eyes

"Okay then" Howard backed off.

"Raj, you can talk to me I am not officially a woman" sad Joy. Raj, who had previously been silent, looked alarmed that she had known that.

"How does she-?" asked Howard

"Joy, is a computer hacker" said Sheldon flatly.

"That's only what I do in my spare time, I am really a physicist" smiled Joy

Penny and Leonard then walked in.

"Penny?" asked Howard

"I heard there was a 2nd Sheldon here" she said scared

"Yes, while that is highly improbable I suppose Sheldon and I share some similar characteristics" said Joy.

"Oh my god" said Penny.

"I know" said Leonard

Joy then decided to look around, she examined the apartment. She then walked over to Sheldon's spot and sat down.

"This is my spot" she declared

"Oh dear god" said Howard

"What the heck is so special about that spot?" exclaimed Penny, Joy and Sheldon looked at here oddly.

"Sheldon, do you always associate with people of such low intelligence?" asked Joy

"Excuse me?' asked Penny offended.

"Really, this spot clearly is close enough to the generator so in the winter I would not be to hot nor to cold in the summer by my calculations if I open windows there and there is will create a cross breeze and it is angled-" she was cut off by Sheldon.

"Joy they know I told them" said Sheldon

"Do they have by any chance have memory loss?' she asked

"That's it I'm out of here" Penny thew here hands up in air.

"Oh okay bye" said Leonard weakly

"Sheldon does Leonard happen to want to have coitus with her?' asked Joy not bothering to lower here voice "If so he is way out of his league, that relationship is doomed to fail"

"Oh look Sheldon's clone sees it too" said Howard

"Shut up" said Leonard

"Well I am going to go get settled in" she said standing up

"What?" said Sheldon startled

"Sheldon, I know you are not as smart as me but I thought I was quite clear, I will talk to you people later" she said and walked to Sheldon's room.

"Um, Sheldon?" asked Howard

"I know, she is just a conceited arrogant, annoying child" said Sheldon

"I wonder where she get's that from" said Raj

"Hey Sheldon, I used your toothbrush I hope that's okay" she said with a mischievous look on here face.

"Shoot me, find a gun and shoot me" Sheldon told Leonard.

**A/N: well that's the first chapter, sorry if it OOC it's my first Big bang theory fan fiction please review! I will update regularly, and if you want it to become Penny Sheldon, I'll do that please let me know.**


	2. Sheldon's double

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Joy Cooper stepped out of Sheldon's room where, despite protests of her brother, she slept. She made her way to the main area, where Leonard was sleeping on the couch; Joy was not surprised her and her brother had a way of making things go their way.

Tap, tap, tap

"Leonard" she whispered tapping him on the shoulder

Tap, tap, tap

"Leonard"

Tap, tap, tap

"Leonard"

"Sheldon" groaned Leonard

"It's not Sheldon it's Joy" she said annoyed

"Joy? What?" still half asleep.

"It's already 6:30, get up" she crossed her arms

"Good morning Leonard" said Sheldon walking in, his eyes fell on Joy, "Joy"

"Sheldon" she replied

"Shouldn't you be heading home now?" he asked

"I'm not going home" she said

"What?"

"I will be living somewhere else, I already finished my education"

"But Joy you can't, your 15"

"I am well aware of my age, that is why-," a look as if she had said too much crossed her face and she promptly closed her mouth.

"What is it Joy" asked Sheldon

"It's unimportant" she said

"Will you two shut up, it's like Sheldon arguing with himself" Leonard muffled voice came from the pillow.

"I'm not sure if I like Leonard" she frowned

"Trist me Joy, no one is" said Sheldon

"Oh, isn't that what they usually say about you?' she teased

Sheldon's eye twitched and she smiled.

"Well I'm going" she said

"Going? Going where? Home?" he asked hopefully

"No, I have appointments" she said heading toward the door.

"What kind of appointments?" he asked now curious, Joy but her lip, Sheldon knew that meant she was nervous, lying or keeping a secret.

"Would, you just drop it, you haven't been a part of my life for 4 years so you certainly can't start now" and with that she stormed out of the apartment.

"I'm starting to see why Joy isn't the right name for her" said Leonard getting up.

Penny then walked in the door.

"Hey, is Sheldon two here?" she asked

"No, she just yelled at Sheldon and walked out" said Leonard

"Hm, guess even your double doesn't like you" smiled Penny, Sheldon gave a sigh of frustration.

"Penny, she is not my double, we are different, in many ways, probably because she is a female: said Sheldon

"Sweetie, no one in the world is exactly like you but- oh what her name, um happy?"

"Joy" said Sheldon lazily

"Yes, Joy, she comes pretty close I would say"

"Yes, yes but that's not it keeping a secret from us "

"How do you know?" asked Leonard

"Penny, Leonard if I can tell when she is lying she is defiantly lying, she is worse than me when it comes to secrets" said Sheldon

"Oh wow" said Penny

"I know, there is something she isn't telling us" said Sheldon.

...Meanwhile...

Joy sat in the waiting room, she was nervously tapping her foot but even the repetitive

movement didn't help. Maybe she should have asked Sheldon to come along, No, he

couldn't know just yet. I can't even imagine what he would say about my big mistake,

what anyone would say. They say I am like Sheldon, well Sheldon would never do this, and he

would never get into this mess, he wouldn't have even considered doing what I had done to

get stuck in the place. I didn't even really know what was happening and then I ended

up here. Oh Sheldon please help me


	3. What Sheldon would never do

Joy walked into the apartment trying to sneak by Sheldon whom was at his whiteboard.

"Where were you?" he asked not looking away from his board.

"Nowhere" she said 'darn his Vulcan hearing' she thought.

"Joy, clearly you couldn't have been nowhere at all times a person must be somewhere" said Sheldon

"I know" she said "I am going to go talk to penny"

"Penny? Why on earth would you need to talk to penny?" asked Sheldon, Joy bit her lip, Sheldon noticed right away.

"Joy, what is it you're not telling me?' he asked

"Nothing!" she exclaimed and walked out.

"It can't be nothing" muttered Sheldon

...

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Penny"

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Penny"

Knock, Knock, knock

"Penny"

"what Sheldon" sighed Penny opening the door "Oh, Joy"

"Yes Penny I need to tell you something" she said bluntly

"Oh!" she said "Yes, of course come in"

"Were you robbed?" she asked looking in the apartment

"You're lucky I'm used to Sheldon-like behaviour" she muttered

"Penny, where does Sheldon sit, it will save some time" said Joy, Penny lazily waved her hand to his spot.

"So, Joy what did you want to tell me?" asked Penny taking her own seat.

"Um, well you see, I am in some trouble" she said nervously

"What kind of trouble? you are only 15-," Penny started but stopped with her mouth in a wide O.

"Oh. My. God" said Penny "You didn't, you couldn't" stuttered Penny

"I made a mistake" she said quietly

"Your darn right you made a mistake, how could you?" asked Penny

"And may I ask what you were doing at my age?" asked Joy angrily

Penny opened her mouth to answer but only a gush of air came out.

"Okay, you got me there" said Penny

"I believe the correct term is you've got me there" Joy rolled her eyes.

"Really kid you're getting on my last nerve" mumbled Penny

"Does your mom know?' asked Penny

"Why do you think I'm here?" asked Joy

"What about Sheldon?" asked Penny

"No, we can't tell him!" exclaimed Joy panicked

"You have to tell him he's your brother" said Penny

"A lousy one" frowned Joy

"well I don't know what to say" said Penny

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny"

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny"

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny"

"Oh no he's here" squeaked Joy, Penny ignored Joy's protests and went to answer the door.

"What Sheldon?" asked Penny

"Is Joy here?" he asked

"Yup" said Penny

"Why is she here?" asked Sheldon

"She should tell you herself" sighed Penny, letting Sheldon in.

"Joy tell me what's going on" demanded Sheldon.

"Why do you even care" Joys eyes were downcast

"Because you're my sister" sighed Sheldon

"That hasn't stopped you from ignoring me all those years" yelled Joy "You just tell him Penny, I can't"

"Penny?" asked Sheldon

"Well you see, Joy is expecting" said Penny trying to put it in different words

"Expecting what?" asked Sheldon

"For god's sake I'm pregnant Sheldon" shouted Joy looking to be almost crying.

For a moment Sheldon said nothing a rare expression crossed his face one of speechlessness, confusion and shock.

"WHAT?" he finally asked

"Sheldon are you okay?" asked Penny gently, then something happened to Sheldon that Penny had never seen before; he turned truly and genuinely angry

"You stupid girl, what were you thinking?" he yelled at her "Oh right you weren't, that's why you're stuck in this mess, this is the real reason your here. You didn't decide to leave, mom kicked you out" every word punctured Joy's heart.

"Sheldon, honey calm down" said Penny

"Don't tell me to calm down, we'll talk about this later" said Sheldon, Joy then did another thing Sheldon would never do, she laid her head down on a pillow and cried.

**A/N: well there is the third chapter, don't worry I got more fun planned for the future, sorry if the characters are a little ooc and Joy isn't exactly like Sheldon she's got a bit of missy and her brother in her too. Anyway please review!**


	4. No small talk

Joy stayed at Penny's after Sheldon left, she sat still and silent, she was thinking hard.

"Sweetie, can I get you anything?" Penny asked sweetly

"Orange juice" she said with a straight face

"Would you like pulp?" asked Penny

"Did I asked for pulp?" returned Joy looking oddly at Penny, Penny grimaced but fixed the orange juice anyway.

"Penny" said Joy quietly sipping her orange juice in sets of threes. "Can you, um, come with me to uh..." Joy trailed off.

"Wow, nothing to say alert the media" said Penny sipping her own juice, Joy gave Penny an annoyed look.

"Will you come to the doctors with me?" sighed Joy, Penny suddenly looked concerned.

"Oh, of course" she said sympatheticly

"I was going to ask Sheldon, but he is being unreasonable" she said with a sniff, Penny gave Joy a weak smile.

"I wounder why Sheldon never told me about you" Penny cocked her head

"My theory is he is threatened by my intelligence so he keeps me a secrete"said Joy, Penny laughed lightly.

"I'm out of orange juice" frowned Joy looking down at her cup.

"Here have mine, I don't want anymore" Penny offered her cup to Joy.

"Penny" Joy shook her head exasperated "Oh Penny, so very dense and naive"

"Right, I almost forgot who I was talking to" Penny muttered, taking a sip of her juice and shuddering.

"What's wrong?" asked Joy trying unsuccessfully to sound concerned.

"Oh it's just the vodka I put in here" said Penny simply

"vodka!" exclaimed Joy "You were going to give me that juice with vodka in it! And Sheldon let's you in his apartment, he's more tolerable than I thought"

"I really got to find other people to hang out with" Penny drained her glass.

"Well let's go" Joy stood up "My appointment's in half an hour"

Penny and Joy walked to the car together and began to head towards the doctors office.

"Penny you're check engine light is on" frowned Joy

"Yes I know Joy" Penny clenched her teeth

"Well aren't you going to check you're engine?" asked Joy

"No it's been like that for about a year" Penny waved Joy off

"A year!" Joy's voice strained "We could get into an accident!"

Joy, it's okay, the light is broken" sighed Penny, she tried to start the car but it wasn't starting, Joy looked at her in panic.

"It's okay, it always does this" said Penny

"Maybe that's why your check engine light is on!" exclaimed Joy, just then the car roared to life, Penny smiled in triumph.

...

Penny and Joy waited in the waiting room, Joy was shaking her leg nervously.

"Calm down Joy, hey we can go shopping after this" she said, Joy pondered this for a moment.

"The craft store isn't open today" she looked at her confused

"I mean we could to the mall" she laughed, Joy frowned at her.

"You've never been to the mall" she asked "Well actually that's not surprising" Penny thought it over a second time.

"Joy Cooper" called the receptionist.

Joy sat on the table in one of those paper gowns, while Penny sat in a chair next to her.

"These doctors have no idea what there doing" Joy whispered to Penny.

"Just listen to the doctors Joy" she responded, just then the doctor came back inside.

"Joy" the doctor looked down at her paper "That's a nice game"

"Do they pay you to make small talk?" asked Joy impatiently, the doctors smile immediately disappeared, Penny put on a fake confusion look.

"Have you considered abortion?" the doctor asked bluntly now having a pretty accurate impression of Joy.

"Yes" she said quietly, "but, my mother is very religious, and a doubt she'd be okay with that"

"Well then if you're keeping it you'll need to come back in a few weeks, for a ultrasound" said the doctor "Then you can find out if it's a boy or girl"


	5. My Laptop

As Joy and Penny excited the doctors office Joy burst into a rant about how insufficient and inaccurate the doctors methods were.

"I mean really, what is this? The 1950's? Now are we going to go get a treat at the sweet shop? I mean really" Joy complained all the way to the car. Penny didn't think she could handle this much longer, if she wasn't with one Sheldon she was with another.

"Joy, sweetie, if you don't shut up, you're walking" said Penny sweetly, Joy stopped abruptly and looked at Penny offended.

"Penny, you should be listening to me, you might learn something" said Joy with the Sheldon-like arrogant tone.

"Trust me I've been listening to you for three years, I get it" she told Joy getting into the car while Joy hesitantly got in on the other side. She still wasn't very comfortable riding with Penny but she really didn't have any other choice.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Joy suddenly when she noticed that they were not headed for her apartment. Penny feinted shock.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked, Joy noticed how she suddenly got a slight, smug smile on her face.

"You're taking me to the mall aren't you. Oh Penny, I told you I didn't want to go, why don't people listen to me! My old friends didn't either and now they are without me, I can assure you they are crushed" she rambled.

"Wait, you had friends?" asked Penny incredulously, Joy frowned at Penny.

"You act surprised, why? Sheldon has friends" she said

"More or less" muttered Penny under her breath.

"Despite your doubts, yes I did have friends. Lena, my best friend, she relied on me for everything honestly I don't know how she ever made it thru the day without me. Rae and Hannah were friends of Lena so I allowed them into the group" Joy rambled on about the dependency of her friends while Penny just smiled and turned into the mall parking lot.

"Alright we're here let's go Joy" said Penny cheerfully, Joy was taken aback when she realized that it had slipped her mind that that were still on the wrong road to the apartment but the right one to the mall.

Reluctantly Joy followed Penny into the mall for what Penny called "girl bonding time" Joy called it torture. She insisted that she stay in the car but Penny threatened her with the same dirty sock that Raj had with Sheldon. So in the end Joy gave in to the mall, Penny dragged her to store after store. Though apparently, according to every store manager, she had a fabulous figure, and she looked amazing in everything she tried on. Penny did find a few outfits, and insisted that Joy buy a miniskirt and a tank top.

When they got back to the apartment, Penny opened the door to her apartment but Joy lingered in front of Sheldon's apartment.

"What?" asked Penny.

"My laptop is there" said Joy anxiously "I need my laptop, it has everything on it, I need it Penny, I need it"

"Just go in there and get it" Penny shrugged.

"But what if _he _is in there" said Joy wringing her hands together nervously.

"For god's sake he's your brother!" exclaimed Penny.

"Only by blood" said Joy harshly "Emotionally he was just a person in the family Christmas card, I always hated that card"

"Just go in, he might not be home" suggested Penny.

"Penny what day is it today?" asked Joy her pompous, arrogant voice becoming more evident.

"Saturday" said Penny hesitantly

"And where is Sheldon usually on Saturday?" Joy asked once more.

"In his apartment" sighed Penny.

"So in what universe would you think that Sheldon, whom hates change, would be anywhere else on a Saturday than in his apartment, unless of course it's evening in which case he would be in the laundry room" Joy finished her statement, and looked at Penny like Sheldon did every time she said anything.

"JUST GO!" shouted Penny at her breaking point, Joy was startled but walked in anyway, she had her own key. Just as she suspected Sheldon was sitting in his spot watch a re-run of an old star trek episode.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I needed my laptop" she said trying to maintain her composure.

"Well hurry up and get it, and then stay away from me" ordered Sheldon.

"With pleasure" retorted Joy, but suddenly a unavoidable unfamiliar wave of emotions came over her, she approached Sheldon cautiously, he looked at her suspiciously.

"What is it Joy?" he asked.

"Sheldon, I'm scared" she said quietly.

Sheldon didn't know what it was, maybe he had too much for lunch or maybe he had watched one too many star trek episodes or maybe it was because she was his sister, but at that moment he felt like a brother should feel. He stood up and allowed Joy to throw her arms around his tall frame and cry as she held onto him. He was still not totally comfortable with contact but he returned the hug nonetheless. So two similar Coopers stood in the middle of this apartment, two people whom were germ freaks and hated all physical contact stood there hugging. Maybe Sheldon could only be changed by someone just like him.


End file.
